Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 09 Keyblades and English Gentlemen
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Black Butler was a must in this, i just had to. Especially since my roleplaying group are all big fans and yanked my arm around to watch the first season. Trigun is still in all of these in one way or another, but this one has Wolfwood added in on a more in depth basis. :D


I sit at the fountain, tears streaming down my face as I listen to the violin music drifting out the open window. Though there are several mistakes to the composition and a few sour notes, I listen with rapt attention. My grief flows freely as my mind wanders back to another time and place. To a time when I would sit with my toys as Jayden would play his violin. How he would practice with perfect movements, my attention as much on him as whatever activity I was doing on the floor. I give a choked sob as I listen to Ciel practice, my grief consuming me as a hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up to see Finnian looking down on me in concern. His eyes are full of worry as he asks me, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Megan. But are you all right?" I shake my head at this, placing my hand over his, "It's fine for you to disturb me, Finnian. I'm not hurt or anything, it's just the music." Finnian smiles at this, "Quite so, I'm aware that the Master needs to practice more often than he does." I snicker at this, "You may be right, but that wasn't what I meant. It's the fact that he's playing a violin, such music brings ghosts to haunt me in my waking hours." Finnian looks puzzled at this, so I explain for him. "Long ago, I had someone I loved more than any other. He was my world, my center, and I adored him with all my being. He played the violin, and I spent many an hour listening to him practice in his room and his playing for others during social events. Though it has been ten years since his loss, the pain cuts deeply all the same." Finnian squeezes my shoulder in sympathy, his sweet face showing his sadness for my grief. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Megan. Is there anything I might be able to do for you to help?" I think for a minute, then nod. "Yes, let's go find Pluto and do something fun! It'll get my mind off the past and back to the present, come on!" I take his hand and get on my feet, leading him down the steps behind me as he stutters, "Oh- but- but Miss Megan- I still have- have work to-" I wave my free hand in the air, "Oh pish tosh on working. You can tend to that later. I insist we do something with Pluto, and I want you to come with me. If you get in trouble, I'll take full responsibility. Now come on Finny, let's go!" I practically tug Finnian's arm off in my haste, taking the stairs three at a time as he follows behind me. I note the music has stopped, so I turn to look up at the window. I can see Ciel standing at the window looking down at us, along with his butler Sebastian. Both of them have slightly miffed expressions, but I give them a miscevious grin as I salute them to run off at full speed with Finnian trailing behind me.

We head for the deeper areas of the garden, and I give a whistle for Pluto to hear me. "Pluto! Where are you? Come here and let's have some fun, come Pluto!" I hear the baying of a large hound, along with it's gait as Pluto comes at my calling. Soon enough, an immense and monstrous dog with white fur comes running to us, and I smile as I say, "There you are! Good boy, Pluto! I was hoping you'd be up for a few games, you interested?" Pluto wags his tail as I reach up to pet him, running my fingers through his fur in just the right spots to get him to lay fully on the ground in front of me. Finnian joins me in my petting of Pluto, the both of us laughing as Pluto gives joyful whines and pants at our attention. I nuzzle my face into his coat along his neck, my grief forgotten as I coo at him, "Yes, such a good boy you are. We can play with you for as long as we want, since today is a day for fun and good memories to be made. Yes, best to leave sad things in the past, you want a neck rub Pluto?" I come around to run my hands through his fur under his chin, and his tongue lolls out at the sensation. Finnian laughs at this, "No wonder Plu-Plu is so attached to you. You seem to know just how to wrap him around your fingers, Miss Megan. Even Mr. Sebastian has trouble with Plu-Plu, yet he seems to openly obey you." I giggle at this, "It helps when you have genuine affection for the individual in question, Finny. And for the upteenth time, would you drop the Miss already? I told you to just call me Megan." Finnian blushes at this, "But what if the Master hears me do so, or Mr. Sebastian?" I snort at this, "They can learn to live with it. I find it ridiculous how you Britains tend to be so overly formal and stiff all the time, it makes me want to wrinkle up the perfect creases you iron yourselves into. Friends call each other by name in my book, so no more titles or I'll tickle you to death." Finnian laughs at this, his smile wide as Pluto brings his head around to lick us. The both of us get our faces covered in drool as I shout, "ACK! PLUTO! Yes, yes, we love you too. Just not your dog breath. Phew! Yick, now we're covered in slobber." Pluto seems cowed by this, whining as if he's afraid to be scolded. But I rub his nose affectionately, "It's okay, it's just drool. It won't kill either of us, plus it'll give us an excuse to get even more dirty as we romp around the grounds! Let's try exploring the deeper woods for ruins, how does that sound?" Pluto gives a yip at this, and I have him lay down all the way so Finnian and I can hop onto his back. I point towards the ruins I saw when we arrived, "Okay, let's head out! Adventure and fun, here we come! GO PLUTO, GO!"

Pluto takes off with the two of us on his back, the trees going by in a blur as Finnian and I whoop and cheer with abandon. My grip on Finnian is tight so I don't fall off, Finnian lacing his hands into Pluto's fur to keep himself on as we go sailing through the woods. The forest becomes our obstacle course, and we have a blast as Pluto jumps and soars over ridges and streams to come back around. After a half hour of romping through the forest, we come to an open ruin of a stone building and a clearing with a collapsed fountain in the middle of the clearing. I jump off of Pluto's back and roll in the foliage with enthusiasm, my laughter pealing like bells as Finnian jumps down to do the same. Pluto even joins us, the three of us getting covered in dirt and leaves and grass stains as we roll all over. I jump on top of Finnian to tickle him ruthlessly, his laughter ringing through the clearing as tears stream down his face. We are then lightly tackled by Pluto, the three of us rolling into the remains of the fountain to have us all lay in a tangled heap as we pant for air. My heart is cleared of the sorrow and trepidation it held at the mansion, a feeling of peace once again settling over me. I ruffle Finnian's hair as he lays on top of me, his head using my chest for a pillow as he huffs in air. "That was so much fun, this was a great idea Megan!" I chuckle at this as Pluto runs off into the trees, "I do have them on occasion, Finny. But I'm thinking we should just lay here for a spell. I could use the breather." Finnian nods at this, "Me too, my heart is pounding just as hard as yours is. But that was without a doubt, the best fun I have had in a long while." I smile at this, placing my hand on his shoulder to give him a hug. "Good. Life is too short not to try to enjoy yourself at every given opportunity." Finnian nods with enthusiasm, Pluto coming back to us whining for us to play again, so Finnian finds a rather large branch and throws it for him for the next half hour. I watch with enjoyment as the clouds start to crowd the visible sky. Next we know, a sudden shower booms down on top of us. We get soaked to the skin at this, but I openly enjoy the rain as I twirl around and around, with Pluto circling himself around me in the other direction. But I grab Finnian by the hand and run us into what's left of the ruins, having them stay put so I can collect firewood. I grab a large bundle and bring it back to them, setting it up and having Pluto carefully light it for us. I have Finnian strip to his underclothes to dry them, then I do the same. Both Finnian and Pluto look stunned at the scars and marks all over my frame, Pluto nuzzling his nose to my chest to whine at me. But I pet him right on a sweet spot on his ear, easing both of their concerns with a smile. "Yeah, I know. I've gone through a lot, but I'm still ticking. So I consider every mark a badge of honor and triumph. Now let's get dry so we don't catch a cold." Pluto gives a woof of agreement, and soon enough Finnian and I are using him as a cushion as we get dry from the fire. We sit as if we've been friends forever, completely at ease as I tell them fairy tales for the next hour as our clothes dry. I get up to check our clothes, throwing Finnian his since they are dry. But mine still need time, so sit back down as Finnian says, "We should head back once your clothes are wearable, Megan. I'm sure that the Master will send Mr. Sebastian to look for us soon if we don't come back." I freeze at this, "Peachy. I'd rather he not do so. I don't want to be anywhere near Sebastian, so I'd rather lay here cold and bare instead of going back to the mansion anytime soon." Finnian frowns at this, "Why is it that you don't seem to like Mr. Sebastian? It's true he can be scarey when he gets angry, but he isn't that bad."

I look up at the storm clouds in the sky and I weigh my words. "It isn't that I don't like him, Finny. He's very charming, and he's drop dead gorgeous in my book. But there's something about him that feels very off to me. Any time he looks at me, I mean really looks at me and gives me his full attention, I get scared witless. Like someone has placed me in my coffin and is looking down on me with the lid in their hands to nail it shut. I can't say why, but he terrifies me when he looks at me. Like he can see all my sins and faults in my soul to use them in ripping me apart from the inside out. My instincts have never been wrong about these things, Finny. They have saved my life and the lives of others more times than I can count. So when those particular bells go off like the whole cathedral is going to come down, I take note and keep my distance from the one setting the alarm off. At least until I can have a private conversation away from everyone else." I close my eyes at this, and note that Finnian has gone stock still, with Pluto giving something his full attention. I take a guess at what has their focus and the note of sulfur I can feel lacing though the air. "No sooner do you speak the devils name, then doth he appear. Or something fancy to string together for a catchy line. Finny is entertaining me for a spell, and we just got soaked and had to dry off. I take it the violin lessons are over?" Sebastian answers, and my hand in Pluto's coat tightens ever so slightly. "Indeed, my Master bade me to look for you to ensure your well being." I give a laugh at this, "Ah. So that's why you're out here in the middle of nowhere. Finny, you'd better head back to the mansion and get to work on the flowerbeds you were supposed to tend to. I'll stay here with Pluto to have my private conversation with Sebastian like I wanted." Finnian hesitates at this, but then gets up. "All right then, I'll see you later Megan." I note the tensing of the air around Sebastian, so I immediately say, "Don't scold him for that, I hate being called Miss or Misses or any poppy fluffed title. Friends call each other by name, so I insist Finnian do so. If you're going to cause a fuss over it, then send your ire at me." Finnian shifts uncomfortably, but I wave my hand in the air to encourage him to head back. "It's fine, Finny. Now go and tend to the garden, I'm sure nothing cataclysmic is going to happen to me. Hightail it back to the mansion already, or I'll have Pluto chase you to get your feet moving. Hurry up and scoot on off." Finnian laughs at this, then I hear him run back towards the mansion with all due haste.

Pluto shifts next to me, actually letting out a nervous whine at my anxiety. But I just lace my hands through his coat to ease us both. "Now that there are no other human ears to listen in, it's time we had a parley of sorts." Sebastian walks around to stand in front of me, his red eyes piercing my very soul. "So then, you are aware I am not human as my master and I suspected." I snicker at this to exclaim, "HAH! That is the most understated truth I have ever heard in my life! You are not, nor have you ever been, even remotely human! You play the act perfectly, but I'm sure you have had centuries or tens of them to craft yourself to the guise! A wolf in sheeps clothing is still a wolf after all!" Sebastian gives me a knowing smile at this, amusement plain on his face. "True enough, it would seem you are highly experienced for a human in such matters." I give a huff of air to note, "Indeed. I have been given some insight into that which is unknown and what should never be known. Part of me wonders whether I was shown such to temper me, or to damn me in my own personal purgatory. It sure seems to be both and yet neither, one and the other. Back and forth to tick in tune, like a blood saturated pendelum." I look Sebastian in the eyes and hold my gaze, my fear lacing through me as my heart starts to pound. "It is intricately clear to me you are of sin and the shadows, the power of the underworld known as Hell drapes over you like a bittersweet colonge to my senses. Just judging by the thickness of it, you are quite ancient indeed. Never before have I met one like you, and I am absolutely terrified. Just being in your presence has my soul shivering in fear of what you would be able to do to me if you were free to do what you wanted to me. It's been quite a long while since I feared someone this completely, but that one was at least able to claim he was once human. Though he was a poor example of humanity, by tell of his legend and what I could glean with the power I have to use at my discretion. But he only sought to feast off my blood and my pains, you would consume all of my very being if given the chance. But it is very clear to me and all my senses that you are, and have always been, a demon of high ranking." Sebastian claps at this, his eyes never leaving mine. "You are indeed correct, my lady. It would seem you are versed in many aspects of this and other unknowable subjects to regular humans." I nod at this, "I've had a bit of experience, but I'm no expert. A jack of all trades is a master of none, after all." He laughs at my word play, "Eloquently spoken, my lady. I must say you have peaked my curiosity with your unorthodox behavior and well laced words." I openly tremble at this, and Pluto actually growls at Sebastian in warning in response to the scent of my fear.

Sebastian actually looks surprised at this, to which I give a sigh and lace my arms around Pluto by his neck. "Holster the teeth, Pluto. I'm not in any danger yet, now how about an apology to Sebastian." Pluto gives a half hearted woof at this, then turns to nuzzle my face with his nose. I smile at this, "Ack, that tickles! Yes, yes, I'm aware you adore me. As you should, you big softie. Thanks Pluto, you make this easier for me to handle." I look back up at Sebastian, and for the life of me I can't figure how to peg him. "What few creatures I have met that claimed to be demons were not from the actual pits of Hell, they were simply what I would deem as 'other' and not fully human. Heck, I might as well get lumped into that category now. But it doesn't help that I'm getting a distinct impression of a sadistic nature among other things from you every time you get close to me. I don't even want to know what would happen if you took my hand without your gloves on, I'd probably have a coniption fit." I run my hand over my eyes, "In any event, it explains why I'm so jittery whenever you're around me. Having these extra sensetive abilities is sometimes the exact opposite of helpful. But I digress, Ciel gave you orders to find out what I know and to do so by any means, didn't he?" Sebastian answers, "Not by any means, my Master requested that I ask you politely and if needed, to reveal what I am in return for what you are." I hold up a hand at this, "For the moment, stay unhorned and only slightly terrifying for me. I'd rather not have a heart attack just yet. Though your guise is exceptionally appealing, it proves the theory I heard years ago." Sebastian raises an eyebrow at me, so I continue. "It is said that Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the angels of Heaven, and that his fall did not diminish this. Which is why sin is so appealing to humans, since it is by design meant to entrance us into a path away from God. And no, I don't want to know if you've actually seen Lucifer, I'd rather be kept out of the loop about certain particulars. I don't want to borrow that kind of trouble for myself, I'll be glad to stay blissfully ignorant on that end. Having to deal with the creatures I fight against along with your unnerving presence is more than enough, please and thank you." I take off the necklace I'm wearing, the crystal starting to shine as I levitiate it into the air. Pluto takes an interest as my aura laces into the air, giving a woof of curiosity as I weave my spell over the crystal. It changes into a box with my binder of Ansem's Reports and my crusade against the Heartless as well as a book on the Sovereign War and my parts in it.

I levitate the box into Sebastian's waiting hands, his face with a look of mild amazement as I tell him, "All my information, for Ciel and yourself to read over at your leisure. I'm not in the mood for long winded explinations. Go ahead and read through it all, you probably would be entertained by my sordid past as much as what the darkness is that I am at odds against. I'm sure Ciel wants you to go over everything first to make sure it's understandable to him, since he's completely ignorant on this kind of situation. Pull up a seat, I'm not planning on going back to the mansion for a good long while. So you can use... what's it called again? Manifestation?" I give a huff at this, "Semantics, the name isn't important. Just read it and then feel free to ask me any questions you deem pertinent or are curious about. The pertinent ones I will do my best to answer in as much detail as allowed, unless it breaches my oaths of secrecy to others. The other kind, I'll answer if I feel like it." Sebastian opens the binder first, and I nestle myself closer to Pluto as he reads. Pluto notes how edgy I am, bringing his frame around to encompass me in his bulk. I take much needed comfort from this, closing my eyes as I feel a familiar tugging on my mind. I give a slight smile as I open my mental door, knowing full well who is knocking to speak to me. _You have no idea how happy I am to have your presence with me right now, Vash. _There in my mind stands Vash, his arms coming around me to hug my mental image tight. _Like I could stay away? I have never felt you get this scared before. Your terror inside is apparent to me, every beat of your heart is trembling inside my chest. Just what is going on to lace such all consuming fear over you, Megan?_ I give a shiver, my arms going around his waist to squeeze as tight as I can. _I have come across a creature more dangerous than anything in existence, and it is by slim means he has not deemed fit to destroy me! I'm not in any danger of harm, not yet anyways. But that could change in an instant, and I am terrified at what could be done to me in what little time I would have left!_ Vash practically crushes me to him, his own fear for me evident. _Megan... How bad is this exactly? And how quickly would you be able to run to get away?_ I give an undignified snort._ The catch being you think I would have the time to get away. I ran into a teenage boy who was under attack by some nasty fellows, so I beat them back to keep him safe. He invited me to his mansion to help me collect information as thanks. I then realized he was in close contact with an evil and powerful creature, so I took his offer. I got to the mansion not only to find an actual hellhound romping through the grounds, but that the creature in question is a full fledged demon of immeasureable power and age!_

Vash goes stock still, his grip on me so tight it laces through my physical body with it's strength. But I take much comfort from his embrace, it's assurance as powerful as steel around my frame as I continue. _It would seem the boy entered into a contract with the demon, though I don't know the specifics of that just yet. It explains why the kid was coated in an aura of sulfur when he's completely human, the demon is his butler and has been serving his every command for three whole years. But this butler, he emanates the power of Hell with his very presence! It's like standing on the edge of the abyss to the pits of Hell with one foot already out over the edge! I'm quite certain he's at least a few thousand years old, if not older. But as long as his master does not consider me a threat or an eyesore, the demon cannot and will not hurt me. But I'm still terrified that will change at the drop of a hat, this kid has major issues. _I lace my fingers in the coat Vash always wears, and I hug him as tight as I possibly can. All semblance of strength flees as my heart pumps so hard I think it will cease to beat, my terror lacing every breath as I give in to the all consuming feeling of fear. _Vash, I'm out of my depth here! I have never been this close to oblivion and yet had to dance about formailities to keep myself intact! I don't want to be here for one second longer, I want to run as fast as I am able and as far as I can get! Every breath I take is filled with power and evil, it's like I'm drowning in sulfur! Vash, please, help me! I can't do this alone, I need your strength!_ Vash nods immediately, his aura wrapping over my frame as the scent of wildflowers takes to the air. Pluto notes the smell, giving a woof as he sniffs all over me. I pet his nose as the scent cleanses my lungs and settles my heart, Sebastian looking up as he too notes the scent. Vash soaks me in his aura, his love and warmth in every breath I take, and I give a full fledged smile as I say out loud, "Even when we are worlds away, the ones I love still gift unto me their support." Vash laces his magic over my neck, a chain of silver with sparkling gems braiding itself to rest at my throat. He then adds to the necklace, his power lacing a crimson pendant with an etching of a bird to the chain, it's weight coming to rest directly over my heart. His words are like starlight, each one full of love to sparkle in my very soul. _Even if I'm not there in body, I can still give you a bit of my magic to clear the air around you. I just hope and pray it's enough, Megan._ My smile is real as my mental image leans up to kiss his, my senses coated in his aura to drive away the darkness. _It's perfect, my steadfast tin soldier. I feel I can tackle anything now, thank you so very much for this. Sadly, I must bid you farewell, this parley I am undertaking is not over. As always, my heart embraces you._ Vash smiles at my words, warmth glowing in his eyes. _I do so enjoy when you say that, my porcelin ballerina. It's just so much more than a simple 'I love you' could ever hope to be. Just please, be very careful Megan._ I nod as his presence fades from my mind, Sebastian choosing that moment to ask me, "Such a curious human you are, was that your ability just now or that of another?"

I smile at the question to state, "That was one of my suitors who I've been teaching magic. He could sense my fear, and so he gave me a means to lessen it considerably. Your power and natural essence has been drowning me since I got to the mansion, now it's just a bare trace compared to the magical scent of my crimson bird. I hope I might now be able to concentrate on the task at hand." Pluto sniffs at the pendant, his nose wrinkling to sneeze out a few traces of fire. I laugh at him, patting his nose with affection. "Silly Pluto. What do you expect if you touch your nose to a scented object? Are all hellhounds as simple as you are, or is it just you Pluto?" My answer is a gruff bark as Pluto realizes I'm teasing him. But I run my hands down through his fur, my fingers raking his white coat in all the right places. He gives a loud whine of pleasure at this, rolling to expose his belly as I rub his chest and down to his tummy. Sebastian notes the smile on my face, "It would seem you and Pluto get along quite well. Does this mean you're a dog lover?" I shake my head at this, "Not especially. I used to be terrified of big dogs, my grandma's dog Toby attacked me when I was three. I remember him pouncing on me to try to maul my face before my mom got him off me. I didn't get hurt, but I'll always be hesitant around bigger dogs. Save for Pluto, he's an obvious pushover. I'm actually a cat person, I adore the frisky yet regal personalities that felines tend to exibit." Sebastian actually gets a real smile on his face to tell me, "Then we are of the same mind. I find cats most agreeable. They only say and do that which they deem necissary. I find them to be quite adorable." I laugh at this to say, "Then maybe I should wear a pair of cat ears around you and Ciel as a running gag. It would irk him to no end, which makes it all the more appealing to me to do so." The both of us laugh at this, and I nuzzle my face to Pluto's tummy as his tongue lolls out. But then I hit a sweet spot, and Pluto gets so excited he changes. I fall over at this as Pluto's large white frame is replaced with a very naked man with silver hair, red eyes, fangs, and black nails. Pluto starts yipping for me to continue, pressing his very exposed skin to my frame as he begs me with pleading eyes. I go really red in the face at this, "Pluto! Good grief, you need clothes for this form! Please, change back!" But he whimpers so pathetically I can't help but sigh. "Oh fine then, come here." I tug him to where my cloak is drying, ripping it up to make a loincloth for him. Sebastian watches with interest as I tie it for Pluto, my voice squeaking as I work. "Don't stop reading on my account, Sebastian. I can handle this, I think... Got it. There we go." Sebastian gives a crooked smile as Pluto pounces on me, his tongue out to lick my face with gleeful abandon. I giggle at this to shout with emphasis, "EEPS! Dog breath! ACK! That tickles Pluto! YIPES! At least your nose isn't cold anymore! ACK! Mercy, already!" Pluto nuzzles his nose to my neck in response, his hands like paws as he wiggles himself against my frame in excitement.

I sigh and run my hands over him just like I did when he was a hellhound, not really seeing a problem with him wanting to be petted since he is a dog of sorts. My fingers gently kiss his bare skin, and he yips and pants with abandon. Sebastian notes this to muse, "It would seem you are an interesting human indeed. Most ladies would have become quite flustered with Pluto at this behavior." I give a shrug at this to tell him, "Thankfully, I have never been normal. Normal is both boring and over rated in my book. Neither am I a regal lady, though I have several grand titles I've earned. But they are mere words, titles hold no meaning to me. I find the need for people to label things with uneeded importance to be dumb." Sebastian gives me a knowing smile. "Indeed. Humans are such odd creatures to me." I look at him as he reads through the book on the Sovereign War, and I dare to ask him a question. "Sebastian, how long have you been starving yourself?" His gaze traces up to mine, holding my eyes in a look that has me shivering slightly. Pluto notes my change of mood, even though my hands still pet him over his ears and his back. Sebastian asks me, "What would give you that impression, my lady?" I blink at this question instead of an answer to note, "So you have been starving yourself. If you weren't, you'd have said so. In answer to your question, someone as old as you should have a ton more kick in the energy and aura they give off. As such, I should have hit the ground the moment I entered the mansion when you were standing there at the staircase. So how long has it been since you fed from a soul?" Sebastian doesn't answer right away, but he does as he goes back to reading. "Quite a while, actually. In the past, I engaged in 'messily sampling every dish available' to me, and grew weary of indiscriminantly devouring souls in this fashion. As such, I have since resorted to only consuming 'high-quality' souls. The result of which being, I have ended up weakening considerably. But the more ravenous I find myself, the better the feast seems to be in the end." I give a shiver at this answer to say, "I've heard tell that a soul is more like the wind in it's composition. Such as, when the wind is strong, it can rattle a whole forest. When a soul is moved tremendously, one can do tremendous things. As such, one's soul is more a matter of an individuals potential or drive to change the world around them. That it isn't like a bone you can gnaw at, more like a wellspring of energy from that individuals essence." Sebastian looks at me again as I look heavenward, my humorless laugh filtering through my lips as I state absently, "Heh! I'd be bone dry if that's the truth. You need to have a sheer resounding faith in yourself to have such drive and to be moved enough by desire and emotion to do so. Which requires a heart that I don't feel I have anymore, at least not right now after that lesson you were giving Ciel." Pluto stops rubbing his frame against my fingers as tears streak down my face in my recollection of the violin music. "Ciel just had to be playing a violin... It had to be that one piece of my past that I can't keep buried... It had to be that ghost who will forever haunt me... But I deserve to be haunted every time his memory laces through me with ghostly chilled fingers... I deserve this misery as much as I feel as I deserve the noose for letting him die like that..."

My eyes squeeze shut as my entire frame trembles with every sob and gasp of air, my heart breaking all over again as the memories filter through my head. My hands come around Pluto automatically, bringing him to me in a fierce hug as I openly grieve. The old Asphodel curse placed inside me awakens, sending pain and misery blooming over my heart as the black thread about it's pace tightens slightly. Pluto does his best to comfort me, nuzzling his nose to my shoulder as he whines at my misery. He even looks up at Sebastian in a pleading manner, whimpering at him to make me better. But I get up abruptly to turn away from them both, my entire body shaking as I point at my bag to bring out my music player. "I can't- I can't let this- drown me again! I need- I need a release! I must- must put words to- to my pain!" My music turns on to the song I need, the music blaring as both Pluto and Sebastian give a start at the howling electric guitars. My aura laces over me as my wings blooming from my back and turn the volume up, Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days echoing around me as I lift up to hover in the air. The song laces over me like blessed poison, the pain mingling with the words that speak so much truth to my suffering. I bring my hands up to reach to the stars, my grief at my loss and my sins bleeding out from my eyes in crimson hue. Pluto gives a worried bark at the sight, but Sebastian holds a hand up to keep Pluto from touching me. Sebastian gazes at me in an almost loving manner, his interest apparent as he gives me the time for the song to play fully and I collapse to the ground once it ends. My wings come around me to shield me as I kneel there, my fists beating into the ground as I lament, "I was once so much more than what I have become! It was cruel of my soulmate to do this to me! Never before has anyone destroyed me so completely in their seemingly misguided need to do what they believed to be right! Giving in at last is so very tempting, just to let the numbness replace this agony again! To feel nothing at all instead of just misery and loss with every breath! It hurts so much, each tick of the clock like blades to my broken heart! I'd gladly throw myself to the ground to drive this blade further in to finish me! But I can't, I won't, I mustn't! My life is not my own, it belongs to my crimson bird and my golden wolf! They need me just as much as I need to remember that I need them! I won't do to them what my soulmate did to me! So what am I to do, how do I continue going forward when each step has me aching for oblivion?!" Sebastian comes to kneel in front of me, his gloves off as his fingers touch my chin to lift my gaze to his fuchia glowing eyes. "It would seem evident to me, you have need of a more direct and powerful form of release, my lady."

In that moment when he skin touches my bare flesh, my Shingan awakens to lace visions through my head. My eyes glow silver and my aura roars over me in bitter notes of agony as I see how he and Ciel first met, the binding of their contract that night three year ago winding through my mind. I go wide eyed as the events play like a movie reel, Sebastian's demonic form never being fully shown. Details of certain aspects do appear to my eyes, which include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises with slitted pupils, and sharpened elongated teeth with ebony wings coming away from a darkened outline. But then the Shigan focuses and I openly scream at the visage before me. "NO! SEBASTIAN! STOP TOUCHING ME! I SEE IT, YOUR TRUE FORM! LET GO OF ME! PLEASE!" But his fingers only tighten as he whispers in my ear in barely audible tones, "I regret that is what you see at the moment with whatever ability has come into your once green eyes. Such a thing is not one a lady should be subject to. But I was commanded by my Master to attend to your needs as if they were his own. So shall I serve his orders. As such I must offer a way to relieve you of this sorrow in your soul. Granted, it shall not be a permanent solution. But it shall take much of the pain away for you to place it back in the recesses where it rose from unbidden." His breath plays over my mouth as I note his other hand lace into my hair, his words a sinful promise. "Let me consume from this soul a bit of it's toxicity, and therefore sate a bit of my hunger in the process. Would this then serve your needs, my lady?" I hesitate for but a moment, but then I make a dark and costly choice. "I forbid you from consuming all of my essence and it's residing poisons, Sebastian. My soul and it's existence are contracted to God first and foremost. But if such will serve us both, then you may slate some of your hunger. I just hope I am not too bitter for your tasting." His grin is that of triumph, his mouth covering mine in hungered need. I taste sulfur and sin on his tongue that he laces into my mouth, Pluto giveing a growled bark as my aura takes on wilted notes of decay and shadow. Though his consumption of my grief and my darkness brings pains all their own, they are muted compared to my misery and mourning. I actually moan and bring my arms around him as his fingers delve through my hair, opening my mouth to give him better access as he tilts hid head for a better angle. I breathe into him in my own awakened hunger for such touch as he offers, which proves to be a damning mistake. Sebastian shivers slightly, then more of my energy is taken and his hands crush me to his frame. Pluto starts barking in earnest, his fear for me evident as he paws at the both of us with his hands. But my energy is being drained at an alarming pace, my hands falling to the ground as my breath hitches and my mind fogs over. Sebastian brings his lips away for a moment to whisper, "Such an exquisite taste... it has been so long... Yes... just a bit more..." His lips claim mine again and my eyes roll back in their sockets as my air cuts out completely. My heart gives a stutter in my chest as I tremble in his arms and start to black out, with Sebastian mewling in pleasure as he is then lost to his feeding of my soul and my miseries in turn.

Pluto gives a snarl and bites Sebastian in the arm the exact same time a yellow aura roars over my frame. Sebastian flinches and pushes me away from him, my body rolling away as the scent of sweet brandy coats the air around me. The magic delves into my chest in copious amounts, roaring through my body as Wolfwood's power lace over my very heart to hold tight. His magic banishes all the remnants of darkness and taint from my system, his grip on me flooding me with his love and light as I come to again. I take a full breath of air and start coughing vehemently, curling into a ball and shivering as Wolfwood's magic rushes much needed heat through my chilled body. My mind clicks back on and I start fuming at Sebastian once I have enough air in me to shout, "Damn it all! Just what is wrong with you, Sebastian?! I said a little of my essence! Has it been so long since your last meal you would lose yourself at the first taste of my soul?! Ciel will be furious with you if he finds out, not to mention my own ire for your ignoring my command like this! Damn it Sebastian, you're supposed to be better than that!" I note the yellow smoke coming out of my bag as Wolfwood tries to get ahold of me with my mirror, so I crawl over to it as Pluto puts himself over me in a protective gesture. I get winded quickly, so I point to my bag and tell Pluto, "I'm okay now Pluto. Fetch my mirror for me, go!" Sebastian growls out a bunch of words in what I think is French, so I yell at him as Wolfwood's magic continues to lace over my skin. "ENGLISH, I order that you will use English in my presence, Sebastian! Especially if what you have to say pertains to me!" His own voice holds a good amount of anger as he retorts politely, "Understood, my lady. It was never my intention to do this. My profuse apologies at-" I wave a hand in vehemence at him to say, "Stop! I get it, already. You had no intention of going against the orders both Ciel and I myself gave you. I know Ciel wants for you to safeguard my welfare for the moment, which would include my soul. I also know full well I just gave an addict a fix as it were, in this I'm just as much to blame as you are. So if you'll 'forgive' me for my blatant stupidity, I will do the same for your loss of control. Though the idea of using the word 'forgiveness' for you seems to be a bullet loaded into the chamber of a faulty gun at it's irony." Sebastian doesn't answer me as he gives a light laugh at my choice of words, so I give a dismissive huff in turn as Pluto brings me my mirror. "Good boy, Pluto! Remind me to make you a treat later for you saving me." Pluto gives a pleased yip as I trace a finger over the mirror, saying to Wolfwood automatically, "Thank you for the save, love! You have the best timing possible!" Wolfwood is openly fuming at me, but his eyes show relief as he takes in the sight of me unharmed and smiling. "Your welcome, now what the Hell just happened?! Our bond got smothered over by your grief, then Vash got ahold of me with his mirror to say he'd lost touch with you also! He wasn't able to find you with his telepathy or his magic either, so he told me to get my ass in gear! But when I did find you again, you were enveloped in the darkest power I've ever felt before!" I give a growled huff and say absently, "Lovely, I didn't expect that to happen. I took a risky move and it backfired on me, but I'm fine now that you washed me in your aura. My brain is still slightly fogged over, but other than that I be peachy. Just when did I become such an airhead I have to wonder, I should never have-"

It is then I realize something important as my blood goes cold. "Oh Lord... you gotta be kidding me... He was using it the moment he touched me! SEBASTIAN, YOU ARE SO BURNED CRISPY! I COMMAND YOU TO STAY COMPLETELY IMMOBILE, SAVE TO BREATHE AND BLINK! UNTIL I COMMAND OTHERWISE, YOU ARE A STATUE AS OF NOW! God Almighty, I knew about the Manipulation and the Soul Staining spells he has as per his nature! Yet I still was drawn into that trap like an oblivious fool, I am so stupid for doing this to myself! I'd have stood no chance if my theory is right! SHIT! Of course he'd do that, his master takes priority and he'd use whatever he needs to in order to place me in checkmate! Clever trick, I'm so flipping stupid to have missed that!" Wolfwood glares at me to growl out, "You mind making sense for me here?! I am not following a word of this, but I'm thinking that's by design! Can't you ever just give me an answer without riddles the first time I ask?!" I laugh at this statement of truth to say, "But you enjoy the torture, at least I do, love." He snarls and fumes, "Stop that right now! It was bad enough I had a horrid nightmare that you were absolutely terrified about something and woke up in a cold sweat! I did not need this added on to my-" He stops to note the look on my face, my hand clapping over my mouth as I give a squeak of a noise. He goes dead serious to say, "It wasn't just a dream was it?" I shake my head and tell him, "No. It happened. I was expecting a mild encounter with a supernatural type creature, like a vampire or witch with black magic. But I got a full fledged demon, that may well be from the time of Adam and Eve for all I know." Wolfwood goes stark white at this and I go into detail about my arrival in London, leaving nothing out up to the part where Pluto gave a rescue attempt the same time Wolfwood washed me in his magic. Wolfwood's fear is evident as Pluto comes up to lean against me, his whimpering causing me to pet his head absently as Wolfwood sums it up for me. "So you got laced into a spell, and this piece of devil filth nearly consumed you... Megan, how many times are you going to do this to us?! TO ME?!" His hand comes up to his face as he openly cries, my own sorrow matching his as he sobs, "Do you even care enough to realize what utter torture your going into danger puts Vash and myself through?! Having you get yourself killed is my worst fear, and the ways that could happen play through my head on a constant loop! Vash said the exact same thing, we both are adamantly terrified we'll never see you again! I know you have to fight against the Heartless, I know you have a calling under the Lord's direction! But this constant fear of losing you is killing me, Megan! It's just... it's too much...!"

My hand grips the mirror so tight I cut my fingers, and I make a choice and throw my caution out the window. "Vilg dra nimapuug! Nicholas, pack your shit right now! You're coming to London, I'll not have you worry for my soul like this a second longer! Pluto, go and sit next to Sebastian! I'm making the doorway now!" Wolfwood sits there with a stunned look on his face, but then he starts grabbing his things from his room to get ready. I bring out my Keblade and take what magic I have left to cut a portal for Wolfwood to come through. He steps through the moment I finish, his arms crushing me tight. I bring my own around his shoulders as he drops his Punisher to the ground and the bag I made for him. My wings enfold him and press him all the closer as his touch roams over my skin to make sure I'm real. He presses me to his body like glue for our hearts to touch, and I grip him tight in turn. Then his lips claim mine with fiery need, and I shiver as his tongue licks away the sulfur that still clings to my breath. His taste and love purges the traces of evil and demonic magic from my system completely, his aura exploding around me in the much needed scent of sweet brandy. His breath plays over my mouth as he chokes out, "Megan! Oh Megan! This isn't a dream, it's you! Praise the Lord, it's really you!" His hands roam over my bare skin in desperate need, and I lean my head all the way back in open invitation. He presses his face to my neck, his entire frame shaking as he sobs, "I've been driving myself mad wanting to be with you! And now, I feel like I'm drowning in you, this feeling is so intense!" I rub my face to his as I sigh, "The feeling is mutual, Nicholas. Believe me, the feeling is mutual. In both intensity and eloquence. At last, my eyes see with joy. My hands touch with love. My golden wolf, how I have missed you." His hands come up to lace over my neck, his grip gentle yet pressing as my wings snap open at the searing of his touch. "I could just throttle you for the torture you've put me through! I-" But then Pluto gives an audible snarl at the hold Wolfwood has on my neck, his form shifting back to his full hellhound bulk as he lowers himself to pounce at Wolfwoof. We both go wide eyed as I place myself in Pluto's line of fire. "No Pluto! Down boy, down! He is mine! Down Pluto! Down!" I take a hand and beckon Pluto to come forward as I say lightly, "Here Pluto, come and meet Nicholas. Come Pluto, it's okay. Come on now." Pluto relaxes a bit at the tone of my voice, though he seems to be wary as he comes forward. I lace my hand over his muzzle in a light touch, my smile warm as I coax him, "Good boy, Pluto. Yes, this is Nicholas. He is my soulmate, he isn't going to hurt me. You should recognize his scent, see? I have his scent on my bracelet I'm wearing." I hold that wrist out with the bracelet Wolfwood gave me, Pluto sniffing it to then give Wolfwood a once around as he sniffs at his frame here and there. Wolfwood looks worried as he asks me, "Is he gonna eat me? He's huge, you weren't kidding when you said he's big." I laugh at this idea, but Pluto gives Wolfwood an approving woof as he rubs his head against Wolfwood's back.

But then Wolfwood looks over at Sebastian who hasn't moved a smidge, and his temper flares. "You. Are. TOAST!" I grab Wolfwood's arm as his power explodes around us in fury. "Hold it! Stop! Not the way to handle this! Damn it, Nicholas! STOP! We cannot expect to deal with this in that manner!" Wolfwood tries to get around me, but I hold him in place with my wings as I talk at him in a desperate attempt to explain my reasoning. "STOP ALREADY! THINK, DAMN IT! You harming him for any reason is the last thing we should do! Did I not just get done explaining who and WHAT he is?! You dare to harm him, his employer will order our execution! Which will give him all the permission he needs to finish off both of us, or conclude just what he was doing earlier and take all of my essence and soul instead of a good chunk! Yes, he's a demon! Yes, he's a sadistic opportunist! But he is also under orders he cannot disobey, which ensures our safety! It was a mistake, Nicholas! And I am just as much to blame for it! I gave him my consent, when I should have reached out to you or Vash instead! It doesn't matter that I was ensorcelled by his power of Manipulation, the same can be said for his use of it on me! It is in his nature, just as much as a bird has feathers or a flame is bright! We must not hold his true nature against him, so for the love of my safety and sanity CALM DOWN AND THINK!" Wolfwood takes a step back with me still in his grip, his body shaking as he tries to contain his fury. I lace a bit of my aura into the air, giving him the calming scent of my lavender with each intake of breath as I look over at Sebastian. "You used you Soul Staining on me didn't you? Answer me." Sebastian nods at me to then answer. "Yes, I did. So that I might passify your resisitance to my proposal out of my insight in serving your needs, as well as my own and those of my master in turn." I nod at this fact and then ask, "Hence why you then used the art of Manipulation to cloud my mind? So I would be further suseptible?" He nods and tells me, "Yes. All so that I might serve you, my lady." I cut my hand through the air and shout, "WRONG! You did so to maneuver the board into a more favorable victory! To take what you yourself desired while catering to my selfish misgivings in my weakness! Such is far from ensuring my well being when it does more harm than the problem itself! I'm more than aware you did not mean to consume my essence so deeply, Sebastian! But you never should have placed the both of us at risk of you losing control, you're smarter than that and it was careless!" I walk over and slap him on the head to say, "Such is shameful to not just yourself and you damn well know that! As such, I'm ordering you a permanent command I will have Ciel reinforce! You are not allowed to harm myself or anyone I love in any way, shape or form. Even after you have consumed Ciel's soul, this command will stand and be held on principle for all time! I hereby command you will never cause any form of harm to me or my loved ones for any reason in this existance! Is this clear, Sebastian?!"

Sebastian's eyes lower to slits at this order as he notes to me in a dead pan voice, "...Very clear Megan. I shall take no liberties to harm any of who you hold dear or you yorself in any fashion. I am impressed you worded your command so intricately to allow no viable loopholes." I give him a smile to state, "Good. That means it worked. Why else would you be glaring like that at me? I'm not about to let any loophole slip past me when it comes to my Tovaras. I've watched my loved ones suffer enough, so believe every last bit of me will be adamant at protecting who I deem as mine." I raise an eyebrow at him to ask, "We good now, or are you going to hold my once in your lifetime smart play get under your nails?" Sebastian gives an audible sigh, his glare lightening. "I do not seem to have a choice in the matter. But I will admit to being genuinely impressed with your seemingly unorthodox thinking and your unique characteristics of self." I get a real smile on my face to practically purr, "Really... there may be some semblance of a thing mascarading as hope for a platonic tet a tet between us. Color me stymied if it turns out to be true." I hold my hand out and he takes it, getting him up as Wolfwood openly fumes at me. "I cannot believe you sometimes! How is it you-" It's then Wolfwood takes in our surroundings and goes dead quiet. His eyes go wide as I laugh and tell Sebastian, "One from a barren desert where no greenery can be seen, and now he is in a lush forest where it's all living and wonderous. I can't wait to bring him to see the ocean, maybe I should do so tomorrow. If it makes any difference to you Sebastian, I'm sorry I tempted you like that." Sebastian goes wide eyed to look down at me, the look making me snicker as I say, "I feel like an idiot, so I apologize. Even if you did know better and it wasn't in your nature to take advantage of a situation for your benefit. I forgive you for the use of your magics on me and for your frenzied tasting. I'll take the fact you drank so deeply of my soul as a truthful compliment. Also, you are quite adept at what the japanese call seppun. Though I'm sure you've had a very LONG time to perfect your technique. If it would suit you, I would have a gift crafted for you." He gives me a questioning look to ask me, "What would you propose, my lady?" I give a wicked grin to tell him, "A sentient construct in the form of a house cat, one that moves and acts just like a real one. It would be very clever to do in my book. That way Ciel isn't allergic to it, so therefore he can't tell you to get rid of it without slighting my generosity." The smile that laces over his face is practically cherubic, which makes me snicker at the irony. I nod to say in good cheer, "I'll take that as consent, though it may take me a bit to pull such a thing off. I'm not as great a craftsman as I once was. But I have a few people I can go to for such a commission." Sebastian nods to say, "I would be delighted to have such a gift, my lady." I give him a warm grin back. "Then I will see that such a gift is given to you as promised. Though I'll have to wait until we solve this problem of the Heartless and finding out the info I need, if such info is even here in London..."

Wolfwood walks into the room Sebastian and Ciel lead us to, noting the fireplace as I point a finger and light it with a gesture. Ciel goes wide eyed to say, "So it's true you are some kind of sorceress." I nod to point my thumb at Wolfwood and say, "Appretice number one is right there. Number two is MIA at the moment. Remind me to whack him vehemently for such when we do find him." I look around to ask absently, "Is there anything we need before turning in is my big question?" Ciel looks at me as Sebastian says, "The bath should be-" I cut him off to say, "Halt! Not another word! You are not my slave and I am not handicapped! I can handle this part, Sebastian. You just tend to Ciel. We'll be fine." Both of them go wide eyed as Wolfwood sits in the chair to take his shoes off. Ciel asks me, "You mean you two will be sharing the room?!" I laugh the same time Wolfwood does, my air choked as I say, "I'm sorry! I forgot how that might seem deplorable to society and socialites! But it's fine Ciel. If anything, have Nicholas with me after months of being away from each other will do me much good." Ciel frowns at this statement, but I walk up and ruffle his hair to then turn him around and shoo him from the room. "Don't give me that look, now scoot. Off to bed with you." Ciel gives a grumbled huff to then walk out, Sebastian noting his masters ire to give a smile. He gives us a polite bow to note, "Should you have any need for me, just call." I sigh and nod. "All right. Though I don't think we'll need anything. Good night to you, Sebastian. And here." I reach into my bag to get a few balls of yarn and hand them to him to whisper, "For the secrets you keep in your closet." He goes wide eyed to then give a light laugh. "How did you find such out, my lady?" I point at my eyes to tell him, "Both things unknown and should never be known. Remember?" Sebastian nods in understanding, then leaves to shut the door behind him. I walk to the bathroom to open the door and flick my hand to the large tub, the taps turning the water on hot as I sigh out, "Let's get you into the tub first. I can-" But Wolfwood laces his arms around me to hug tight, his hands drifting up to grip over my heart in aching need. I go stock still as his sigh chokes out next to my ear, my eyes going wide as hot water lands on my skin. "Nicholas...? Are you really crying...?" His nod has his hair brushing against my skin as he answers with a choked, "Megan...! I've been going crazy without you...! Just please...! Let me hold you...! I've been aching for this moment and to have you with me once more...! Give me your presence in flesh instead of just spirit...!"

I place my hands over his at this aching request, my own eyes watering as I breathe, "Of course. In all but one way. I've missed you just as much, it wasn't easy... it was... torture... Nicholas...!" His hands press me hard into his frame, his kiss to my neck full of need as I give a hard choke of air. But I then turn myself in his grip so our lips can touch as well as our hearts, and he crushes me to him as I delve my hands into his hair. Our hands trace over the other in aching need to be sure the other is real, his sigh hot against my mouth as he whispers my name over and over like a mantra. I rub my nose to his in love and affection as he chokes on a sob, his legs buckling for me to catch him slightly. His head comes to rest at my heart, and I hug him to the rhythmn as we both tremble. His grip on me is as hard as steel, my own holding him close as he rubs his head against my front. "Oh Megan. If this is just another dream, I don't ever want to wake up. I'd rather sleep and know nothing else than this moment. God, I've missed you so much!" I give a hard sigh as I sob and tell him, "Nicholas! You have no idea how much I've missed you in turn! It isn't a dream! Not this time! I'm here my golden wolf!" His sigh is one of contentment as my heart warms at the sound. "Yes. This touch, this scent, this sound, even the sight and the taste. It's all here. It isn't a dream. I can hold you and your warmth to me again. I can kiss you and taste your sweetness. I can scent your aura along with your own skin. I can gaze into your face and press my head to your heart to hear it's beat and your breath in your frame as well. This heart I love... that resides right... here..." His hand reaches up to press his fingers to my sternum, and I gasp and tremble all over. He sighs to say to me in heated notes, "Do you realize how much I've been wanting to do that? If only to hear the swishing of your blood with each hardened and glorious pump at my touch?" I about melt as I shudder and try to stay upright, flicking a hand to the tub to turn the water off when I realize my attentions will be shot by the time he finishes. His head stays against me as his hand drifts down my front as I shudder, pressing his fingers to where the apex of my heart is to then give a slow and glorious stroke. I choke and go limp in his hold at the sensation that touch burns through me, his aura lacing over me to keep me upright as he places his lips to my chest. My eyes go as wide as allowed as Wolfwood presses feather light kisses over my sternum, while his fingers stroke at my heart with every hard pump in my frame. I gasp and choke as I grit my teeth, my air hissing in hard drags as he gives me this blessed form of torture. The sensation is unlike any form of physical touch I have ever known, my body twitching and singing in evident enjoyment as I heave in air. Until my air is cut short as I come undone to jerk and writhe all over, Wolfwood laying me down to the floor as I buck and twist for a few moments before going limp. My eyes stream as he laughs in evident mirth, and I take a hard drag of air to ask him weakly, "And just what... the flipping Hell... was that...?!" Wolfwood grins at me to tease me by saying, "Heh. And from that response, I'm guessing I just gave you your first orgasm." I shiver and twitch as the after effects and adrenaline roar over me. "Yipes! So that's what that feels like! Hot flipping de damn, Nicholas! I'd think you just zapped me with a couple dozen Thundaja spells!"


End file.
